When My Life Turned Upside Down
by ShinigamiinPeru
Summary: Ryuuzaki Shin gets sentenced to death for a unknown reason and some girl grants his freedom? What happens to him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Torture

**Me: WAAAAHHH!~~~~~ WHAT TO DO? WHAT TO DO? *goes one way and then goes the other way***

**Shin: What are you doing?**

**Me: *stops*Oh its just you Shin**

**Shin: So what's going on here?**

**Me: I was wondering if I should post this chapter up. *starts worrying***

**Shin: Well ~ how about you post it and see if they like it or not?**

**Me: *brightens up* That's a great idea Shin! *hugs him***

**Shin: *reddens* S-so what's this book about?**

**Me: *lets him go* Now that you mention it, I did start this off with a book called **_**"Shinigami-sama ni Saigo Onegai wo"**_** so yeah, if any of you read this manga then I DO NOT OWN ANY OF IT. Its just that its very interesting to have some of its plots here and there; oh yeah I'm also going into butler mode into this fanfic. Not that any come to mind when I say that; but just in case I DO NOT OWN OF ANY BOOKS PLOTS THAT COME HERE IN THIS PARTICULAR FANFIC! So yeah enjoy! (^.^)***

* * *

><p>"Ryuuzaki Shin you are declared GUILTY!" The judge emphasized his last word. It echoed around the grand court. Yes this is the grand court, why am I here you ask? I'm not sure either, I just happened to come to my senses when I entered the grand court, itself.<p>

The whole court was trembling with the murmurs of the people who came here to watch today's trail. Yes, they came to watch MY trail. I felt a nudge, hard enough to push me over, in my ribcage.

"Get a move on, Mr. Ryuu." I look over to the guy who jabbed my ribcage; I looked him over. He was a young policeman, around his mid twenties. His black hair flopped; it was neither messy nor clean, his green eyes were unwavering; but I could tell he was nervous. He was married after all; probably he had two children waiting for him at home. I guess he has the right to be afraid of a mass murderer; that was what the trail was about today. The screaming proof of me being a mass murderer was me holding a bloody cleaver and everyone in the household dead while I am splattered with their blood in the middle of the sea of bodies. Thirteen. That is the number of people that were around me; me with the bloody cleaver.

I trudged along until I was at my cell, there I was pushed roughly inside of it. I heard the bars closing and the tick of the lock; then the receding footsteps of the policemen, with their soft chatter. And then it was quiet. I walked over and sat on the bunk, I reviewed my last memories. To be truly honest, I don't really remember killing my family at all. It seemed like my life blanked out and the time had fast forwarded. I never hated my family, so what was my motive for killing them? My parents didn't do anything wrong, Aunt Snow and Uncle Norrie also didn't do anything wrong either. Their daughter, Gabriella, and son, Gabriel, didn't bully me or anything; I've played with them since childhood. And my three brothers and two sisters; Bo, Capo, Leon, Sarah, and Philly, what have they done wrong? Lastly, my grandparents; where have they gone wrong in their lives? I reviewed these memories of mine, cherishing them, for I only had two days to live in this world after all.

"My, you seem so down Shin-chan," A sweet melodic voice swam its way towards my ears. Startled I looked up but no one was there, I look over to the entrance and I see a girl; around 15, same age as me. Her pale blonde hair seemed to be glowing and flowed like a river. She wore a black and frilly dress with laces on her chest and her sleeves too. But what caught my attention was her blue jewel-like eyes, they glittered along with her smile; but underneath all that glittering was a phenomenon that I couldn't grasp in my understanding.

"W-who are you?" I ask the mysterious girl standing in front of my cell. I broke into cold sweat when the part of the bar she touched, started to corrode. In five seconds the whole cell door was gone, and this girl was standing in front of me. Now that I got a good look at her, I gasped in shock. I said she was to be 15 but she now looks like a seven year old. I stood up to measure our heights, and it was true; a seven year old girl! I dropped back to my bunk, dumbfounded. She smirked at me and at my pathetic face that I have cultivated.

"You're asking who I am?" Her eyes danced playfully at the question I've asked her. "How should I answer this question? Oh I know how about I give you my business card; it might help you to know who I am." Out of thin air a card appeared and fell towards my feet. It read:

GO-HAI DISTRICT

SHINIGAMI MIRACLES WISHES GRANTED

"TO BLESS LIFE TO BEINGS"

CONTRACT HOLDER

AYUMI NEKOMA

I scanned the card that Ayumi gave me, then I looked up.

"Are all of these the same thing?" She seemed to snicker. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, its just, its funny how the human brain works." She sighed, and her light died in her eyes, her voice grew more serious. "Shin-chan it is according to the law that you will be sentenced to death in two days."

"Yea, so what?" I snorted in my own demise.

Ayumi, cleared her throat before continuing, "Yeah I know you know. So I came to help you to get out."

My mind blanked out as I stared at her, dumbfounded; then I started sputtering out words. "W-wait – y-you w-want to get me out of here?"

"Yea, unless, you want to just die then I guess I could just leave you here and you could just die after forty-eight hours. Its always a possibility, you know." Ayumi finished and turned and was about to leave.

"WAIT! **IF** I do go with you; what's the catch?" I cautiously ask, in case it was a fraud escape. She turned around with a huge grin, and I mean huge, with the lights back in her eyes. I knew I was in a big scandal, that I couldn't get out of.

~~~time skip~~~

Tokyo's nights are really cold when winter comes around. But tonight it seemed warmer than usual, and the big buildings seemed to tower above us. That's right, tonight I broke out of jail with a girl called Ayumi Nekoma; a seven year old! I just can't get that fact around my head; most seven year olds are care-free and right now they should be in bed, sleeping; right now. My head started to spin, but somehow I remained conscience.

"Hey, Ayumi, where are we going?" I ask holding my head with the growing headache.

"Oh we're almost there, just hold out a bit longer. Will you?" I took a quick glance at her, and I saw the same symptoms of a headache. She was having one too; but it seemed that hers was a much larger. Why? Who is this Ayumi Nekoma? Is she a criminal, or some normal seven year old? Before I could ask her any of my questions she stopped. I looked up and saw a huge chimera, no forget the huge part. The fact that this is a live chimera; in front of me is hard enough for me to grasp.

Chimeras in games have four heads including the tail. This one standing in front of me is a beast of wonder; it had the head of the lion, horns of a mountain goat, body of a horse, wings of a barn owl, and the tail was poisonous cobra!

I stood there, frozen to the ground. Ayumi just continued forward, to the legendary beast. It seemed she was cooing to the beast. I stood shocked my mouth opened and closed but nothing came out, for my fear was gathering around me and slowly growing like ice, it reached the point of suffocating me. At this time that girl, Ayumi, turns around and motions me forward.

"Come, come, I want to show you a friend of mine," She eagerly motioned for me to come.

I took a few tentative steps forward, and I felt a harsh pull; and I started stumbling towards the chimera. The grasp of the hand slipped away; I ended up tripping on my own feet and summersaulted two, three times and my own feet and stopped. I stopped in front of a huge hoof, I cautiously look up and find that the beast is looking down on me I quickly get up and brush off the dust on my clothes and turn to Ayumi, frustrated.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? I NEARLY GOT KILLED!" I shout my frustration on her.

"Hmmm…if she didn't eat you then you must be the last one that completes this stuff." She muttered under her breath but I could hear every last word she said. Before I get to question her, I hear police sirens not so far away. I started to panic as depression hit me hard. Then I slipped into unconsciousness.

~~~xXx~~~

I was standing in a pitch black room, my head was pounding but I didn't care. I looked from left to right top to bottom; nothing was in sight. So I started walking to the left of me; whichever was left I didn't know. I just followed my instincts. It felt like forty hours of walking without a destination; and my legs started to hurt. That's when I spotted a light, not so far away. I started to head its way when it disappeared suddenly as when it appeared. Then a second one turned on, not so far away from the first one. I made my way to the second tube of light and the same thing happened; it turned off. Another turned on and I continued the process, for almost ten minutes. Finally I gave up; when a light tube turned on I didn't go near it, slowly other lights turned on as well and formed a circle around me. I sat down, with my knees drawn up against my chest, and simply stared out into space, looking directly at one spot of light. Before I knew it something started to materialize. It was my youngest sister; Philly. I got up and ran over to her and stopped. She was crying.

"Philly, what's wrong?" I tried asking, fighting the urge to hug her. I couldn't bring myself to see her disappear in front of me.

Philly's eyes were red after all her tears. But she stopped crying and sniffling, looking at me. We stared at each other for a long time before she turned to look at the light beside her, I followed her gaze and almost fell face down. For in the next tube of light was the eldest daughter of the family; Sarah. Slowly, I turned to see each and every tube and seemed to see the rest of my family members. They all kept staring at me, as if they were trying to tell me something. But before anything could be said it turned pitch black once again. And I started falling.

~~~xXx~~~

I jolted awake, and found myself staring at a white ceiling. Slowly my senses came back to me. That's when I noticed the softness of the bed I was lying down on. Then a headache took me over as soon as I tried to get up, so instead I dropped back down onto the pillow. I then heard the door click.

"Oh, you're wake Young Master Shin?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hey Shin.<strong>

**Shin: Yeah?**

**Me: Do you think that we need new characters in this fanfic?**

**Shin:…..Isn't this just the first chapter?**

**Me: Yeah. But other than the OC's that I want to introduce, I want other characters in here as well.**

**Shin: I guess its okay.**

**Me: YOSH! It's decided then! Ya! I want you readers to give me characters and I'll incorporate in this story! Make up any character that you like and don't forget to include the appearance and personality to them! I want at least one otherwise I'll discontinue this story (which won't be fun at all!). Hope you enjoyed it!~~~ Please review!~~~ ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Packing

**Me: Yay! I got a review! In your face Shin! Now pay up!**

**Shin: Aww! *takes out $30,000 and reluctantly gives it to Shinigami* How unlucky.**

**Me: Yes! Sweet money! *puts money in her pocket* Now I must thank Chi-chan for sending in a character for this fanfic, I really thought that the first chapter was bland or something. But my hopes are high now! Thanks to Chi-chan~!**

**Shin: I must agree with her, it's good to have another character's point if view in the story. *nods head***

**Me: Now for any other people reading this fanfic, I'll switch the point of views every chapter. For example *puts glasses on*: the first chapter belonged to Shin, and the second chapter will be Chi-chan's character; Kiku Kaname. Does that make any sense?**

**Kiku: Well it did to me, but I don't think Shin got any of it. *points to Shin***

**Shin: zzzzzzzzz**

**Me: DAMN YOU SHIN! WHY SLEEP IN MY EXPLANATION WHEN YOU COULD HAVE HELPED, IF IT WAS THAT BORING! *fuming***

**Shin: zzzz- huh? *turns to see Shinigami fuming and holding a sniper* Uh-oh, I better run! *runs off***

**Me: *chases after him***

**Kiku: Well I guess that leaves me to do the disclaimer. *turns to readers* Now as said in the first chapter; this fanfic was made when Shinigami looked into a certain manga online, and she is really doesn't know how other comics come together for this fic. So she will disclaim any that come to mind. Now, that's said. Enjoy the chapter! ^.^**

* * *

><p>"AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!" I yelled at the scrambling thug. He ran away, dropping the money he stole from the high school girl. I took deep breaths to calm myself down, before facing the worry looking girl.<p>

Her dark chocolate hair was sticking out everywhere, from the neat hair tie she had. Her matching brown eyes had a wavering look but she didn't run away. She might have gone pale due to the beatings I gave a thug that was 20 years older than me. I smiled at her, and gave her money back. "Don't worry about him anymore. If you mention my name to them they'll start trembling with fear. And be careful next time."

She nodded her head, and thanked me. "What is your name?"

"My name's Kiku. Kaname Kiku." I smiled and went on my way to school. _'Yup another day full of guys gathering around,… Ugh! It's all Shin's fault for disappearing!'_Being the most popular girl in school was really annoying and tiresome. He really did save me back then, even though I knew how to protect myself, he still took all the hits for me. And what he said after that caught me off guard. He said that girls weren't to get scratches on their skin, I hit him on his head after that. I smiled at the memory.

I looked up at the sky, and tears started to fall down my face. _'Where did you go, Shin?'_ I shook my head and wiped away my tears. Shin wouldn't go away so abruptly without telling me. _'I'm sure he'll call me. He's not that stupid. Now I better get to school.'_I took a sharp breath and walked briskly to school. I was walking by the news stand when the latest headline caught my attention. It read:

_**BOY A'S IDENTITY REVEALED!  
><strong>_  
><em>'They tell us now who Boy A is?'<em> I scanned the article when I read Shin's name in it. I frowned. _'What's Shin's name doing in an article like this?'_I backed up and read the whole article thoroughly, it read:

_After the culprit (Boy A) was caught murdering his own family, he was sent to jail. His court went as scheduled on May 14th. That day he was sentenced to death, it was said that the culprit didn't run for his life. Instead he calmly went into his cell, he did not make any moves to escape when he was out of his court session. But it was unpredictable that he would make his move at night! An officer was bringing his dinner when he noticed the cell bars were corroded. And Boy A was missing. Police went to search for him, but the hunt came out unsuccessful. They say that they will be on guard and keep on watch for him, and they want the help of the citizens as well. Whoever has seen Ryuuzaki Shin on the streets or anywhere else, they are expected to call the police immediately. _

I gaped at the paper. Not believing on what I just read. _'Shin was boy A? But that's impossible! He loved his family dearly, why did he murder them? It's just not possible! I'll talk to him, if he calls. At least he got out of jail, but the way he did that is really… impossible.'_I placed the paper back in the rack and walked to school. I acted as if I didn't even read the article. But I did think about it all the way to school.

_~~~time skip~~~  
><em>  
>"Here, let me help you with your books." The most handsome guy in our class, offered me a helping hand. I smiled at him.<p>

"Thanks but no thanks, I can do this myself thank you." I replied without getting an edge to my voice. It really took a lot of practice to get straight but eventually, I got the concept of it.

"Oh, okay. But if you need any help just call me." He flashed his million dollar smile, that probably melts all the other girls into puddles. But not me, I kept my smile on until he turned around the corner. _'Ugh~! What a disgusting guy.'_ I worked quickly, returning all my books to the library. _'He's the tenth one today. And I'm having all the trouble of dragging myself into this kind of situation. I need to take a relaxing bath when I get home.'_ I ran my hand through my dirty blonde hair, it was pretty close to brown too. I sighed as I made my way to my final class of the day. _'Just one more obstacle and I'm home free!'_

_~~~a class later~~~  
><em>  
>I ran outside before anyone could stop me for duty work. <em>'It's way better to not stick around when Shin's not here.' <em>I made my way inside my condo and locked the door. Sighing I stripped and went to the bathroom. I took a relaxing bath for almost two hours when my cell started ringing. I quickly got out of the bath, wrapped a towel around me and went to search for my cell. I found it inside my bag, there was no caller ID to identify the person who was calling. I shrugged and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Kiku." I froze, this voice… I knew who it belonged to.

"Shin is that you?" Unsure of what my true feelings were. They were a mixture of happiness and anger and sadness. They were too complicated to separate them from each other.

"The one and only." His voice sounded tired. I found my voice and began to talk about his incident.

"Shin you were on the news this morning, what happened? How did you end up in jail? And how did you break out of it?" I shot question after question expecting answers to them.

"Woah there! I can't answer all of those at that rate. I still have the headache from yesterday." He said tiredly.

"You alright Shin? Where did you go?" My voice cracked with my questions.

"Ah sorry, sorry. You must have had a hard time without me. Ehe." It was good to hear him laugh. It was always a sign of something good to happen.

"THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER! WHERE DID YOU GO! ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!" I yelled into my cell. I was ready to snap.

"Alright, alright. No need to be angry. I'll tell you the whole story." He then launched himself into the story and told every single detail. From how he didn't know anything until he was in the Grand Court. How a seven year old kid broke him out of jail, and met a Chimera. And how he passed out near it. He then spoke of how he had a dream about his deceased family. Bringing him to wake up in a mansion. I was listening the whole time, but I thought my ears deceived me.

"Wait! Hold on, you said you were jail broken by a seven year old? That doesn't make any sense!" I pointed out the obvious flaw in his story.

"Yeah, I know how you must feel if somebody told you a seven year old helped you get out of jail." Shin agreed. "But it really is true, I even had doubts on my jail break night. But I tell you she's not nor- oh! Ayumi-san! What are you doing here?"

Shin was laughing nervously. Nothing made Shin nervous, so who was this Ayumi? I started imagining her as some military secretary. _'But Shim said that she was seven.'_After a few minutes of thinking it over, I gave up. Shin's voice brought me back to the present.

"Yeah I'm talking to one of my trusted friends. The one I spoke of before, it's her." He informed this 'Ayumi'. He continued to speak. "Eh? I should tell her that? Well I guess that makes sense… Kiku? Are you still on the line?"

"Yeah, and I would very much appreciate it if I knew what was being said." I replied, irritated.

"Oh sorry, I think that this phone was made for the purpose of letting the speaker being heard only." He apologized.

"Oh I see, those kind of phones still exist? I thought they were finished." I questioned. Thinking to the last phone was made.

"Yeah, the mafia still use these phones." He said.

"Wait, you're not in the mafia are you?" I asked him worriedly.

"Huh? Oh no, not in the mafia just some huge mansion. Believe me I would know whether I am in the mafia or not." He reasoned.

"Well whatever, so what were you going to tell me?" I pushed away the mafia topic as if it were nothing.

"Oh yeah about that… I apparently became a butler for a seven year old." I heard him sigh. But I hardly heard him because of my churning thoughts. _'No way! Shin is a butler? He got out of jail and was made into a butler?'_Shin brought me back to the present once again. "Hello? Kiku? You still there?"

"Oh sorry, I got lost in my thoughts for a second there. But never mind that, just tell me why are you a butler?" I hurriedly question him. Expecting a proper answer, but nothing like that came.

"I don't know, but I do know is when I woke up I was told to become a butler or to go die in the world." He sighed again.

"Seriously? That's how they put it?"

"Yeah that's how the put it. No loopholes."

"Wasn't there a reason for this?"

"There was but they never told me."

"'They'?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention that there are other butlers here as well. Pretty ironic, huh?" He laughed heartily.

"Well that aside. Was there a reason to call me?" I sighed as I got to the point.

"Hmm… that's right there was a reason for calling. Now what was it…" Shin thought about it.

"Seriously? You forgot the reason for calling me?" I sighed. "Just like always."

"Now I remember! That's right Ayumi-san wants a maid around the house, so she asked you to become one of her maids." He told me the news and I almost fainted.

"Hold up here! This 'Ayumi' wants me to be her maid?" I straightened my thoughts, but the kept spilling over.

"I never said that you'd be alone on the job." He replied.

"So who are the others than?" Relieved that I don't have to do this job alone.

"The other butlers are also phoning their friends as well, who are all girls of course." He reassured me. But another question was bothering me.

"What about school?" I asked uncertainly.

"That won't be a problem, we have an academy where butlers and maids go to. There we learn on the usual academics and have the usual PE but the class that helps us butlers and maids is the class of manners and such like that. Something about having special attacks as well." He explained.

"Okay, I'll think about it then. I'll call you later about it." I told him.

"Um, about that Kiku, you can't call this mansion. Only the people inside the here can call the outside world. So it's kind of impossible to call me back." Shin was talking as if it was all new to him, which was true.

"Then how do you prefer I tell you my decision?" I said impatiently.

"Well, Ayumi-san wants your decision now, and this is only a one time offer. You refuse this you won't hear of me again. Cause I'll be busy with this position quite a lot." He made it sound like it was the only choice I had. I gritted my teeth and sighed.

"Fine I accept. So when will I be there?" I gave my answer, half believing that there would be a story like this.

"Well we're here, just come by the river near your house and turn left. You'll see a carriage there give them Ayumi's name and they should bring you behind the mansion." He said. Somehow I feel like his energy was being sucked away, just by talking. _'Must be normal, he'd always act this way when he had a dream or didn't get enough sleep.'_"Oh and Kiku don't forget your valuables. You won't be coming back to your house again."

"Okay sure, then I'll see you then. Right?"

"Yeah, have a safe trip." We said our farewells and I turned off my cell to start packing. Nothing was really valuable, except for my cell and it's charger. I packed up a few clothes as well, my toothbrush and toothpaste. My washing materials (it wasn't a lot). And finally two pairs of sneakers. I looked at my small luggage satisfied. _'Well that should have my essentials in stock.'_I zipped up my luggage and headed towards the river Shin mentioned. It wasn't that far either to the left turn. And as Shin promised there was a carriage. There was no horse or driver, which made the carriage even more shady looking. Like come on, who has carriages these days? Not to mention a black one. I sighed as I looked it over three more times before opening the door. Inside was pretty normal. It had the authenticity of a real carriage in the 1800s.

I heaved my luggage inside it and lifted myself inside, after it. I closed the door and yawned. Well if there wasn't anything to do until I got there, it would be pointless of keeping myself awake. So I closed my eyes and instantly fell asleep.

_~~~time skip~~~  
><em>  
>There were noises outside the carriage… it sounded like fighting. What bothered me was that they were pretty close to the carriage. I sat myself up, yawning and stretching as far as I could go inside this carriage. Rubbing my eyes I look out the window of the carriage, and some unsightly little goop flies at my window! I screamed just as some hand grabs him and throws him away. My heart was still racing when some guy dressed formally sticks his face in my window. "Are you by any chance, Kiku Kaname?"<p>

I looked more closely at him. Gotta admit that he was pretty good looking. His blue hair was combed to one side, his green eyes complemented his hair. And he had a light tone of peach skin. My throat was dry, so I nodded my head in response.

"Well, well, well, that Shin guy was right. You really are a beauty." He whistled. "And I guess he really means he'll kill us if you get scratched or anything."

He turned his head to the front if the carriage. "Teppei we got the right girl! Let's head back to the mansion!"

He jumped on top of the carriage, and sat there. And it began to move. I moved closer to the window to see the scenery, but I was cut off by the handsome guy earlier. Our noses grazed ever so slightly, that I turned ten shades of red. On the other hand, the guy didn't even flinch. Instead he waggled his index finger at me. "Nuh-uh-uh! You better not stick your head out the window. Otherwise those _Gooples_will come fly at you again. And we don't want that, do we now?"

I caught my breath and my face returned to normal. I started asking questions. "Who are you anyway? You didn't even say your name!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I completely forgot to introduce myself! How silly of me." He shook his head in disappointment. He then gave a smile, that made my heart flutter. "My name is Kotaru Kai. I am one of the twelve butlers that work for Ayumi-san. At your service, Miss Kiku."

"No need to be so formal, Kotaru-kun. It makes me feel really old if I speak in formalities. Anyway, I've heard about this 'Ayumi' from Shin and he says she is a seven year old, is this true?" I changed the subject onto the 'Ayumi' girl. But Kotaru-kun just laughed it off. That's when I noticed a small upside down 'v' on his collarbone.

"Of course it is true! Ayumi is a seven year old girl. All the butlers, including me, had trouble of accepting that one fact of hers. No I'd be lying if I said that, we had trouble accepting her true nature." Kotaru-kun said darkly. "She has the body of a seven year old, and a mind of a genius."

I stared at him, and he laughed it off. Going back to his cheerful state. "Sorry, sorry, I must have scared you with that. Just forget it, I never said anything like it alright? Hmmm… seems that we're here."

He jumped off and opened the door. I grabbed my luggage and stepped out, looking around with curiosity. The scenery wasn't that bad. In front of me were two huge iron gates and gardens were on either side of the pavement, that led to the front of the mansion. A water fountain was in the middle of the path, inhabited with pretty catfishes.

"This is only three hundredths of the entire estate." I jumped at the voice. I looked around and saw another cute guy. This boy was a sweet guy you could tell right off the bat, his purple hair was all wavy-like and his eyes were a sky blue color. It didn't really match with his hair, but it made him look cute. _'Is this place inhabited with cute guys?'_"Ah, forgive me I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Torino Teppei. One of the twelve butlers that work for Ayumi-san. Now please follow me, I'll take you straight to Ayumi-san."

He made his way to the mansion. And I followed him inside, noting the small letter 't' on the back of his neck. _'I wonder why do they have letters like that?'_We walked on in silence, until Teppei reached a huge double door that were intricately designed. He knocked twice, and a child voice had answered.

"Come in." Teppei opened the door revealing a child sitting on a cashmere armchair, doing paperwork on a chestnut colored oak desk. She looked up and smiled. "You must be Kaname Kiku. Pleased to meet you, I am Nekoma Ayumi."

I stood there gaping. _'This is the girl Shin was talking about? She's not what I expected at all!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yes! Finished! Okay it wasn't as much as I could put in but I think it's coming on nicely. I just need to think more… anyway next chapter goes to Shin's point of view.<strong>

**Shin: You really need to get this story organized. It's really messed up.**

**Me: *shocked***

**Kiku: I have to agree with him, it's all jumbled. I can't get it on the timeline.**

**Me: *shocked* Why Kiku! I thought you were on my side! *sulks in anime corner***

**Shin: *sweatdrops***

**Kiku: *sweatdrops* Well, thanks for reading. We hope to see your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The troublesome meeting…

**Well sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I was just plain lazy… and school also started… But other than that it is all well in planning things out and hopefully I can get ahead in schedule and be on time… But since there is a planned time, it won't go any faster than it is now. Sorry! Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**If any type of manga or anime pop up in your head while reading this, keep in mind that I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>I was fidgeting by the carriage I was assigned to. My black hair fell into my forest-gold eyes, although it's easier said as green, anyways I was back to fidgeting. Thinking how Kiku was right now. <em>'I wonder if they took my warnings to heed…'<em>I trailed off as I fiddled with my new suit. It was a black blazer waist coat with a matching black tie. Underneath the blazer was a white collared shirt which it's collar was rested above the blazer. The pants itself seemed to cling to my legs, showing how skinny they looked. I glanced at my wrist watch and looked at the time. 9:39. Ayumi's words rang through my head, as if it was the minute before.

_If she doesn't make an appearance by 11:00. Just give up. There is no point in waiting for someone that doesn't come on time._

I sighed. _'Well it won't hurt if I slept on top of the carriage while waiting for the girl… who's friend was it again? Ah I guess I'll know later.'_I climbed the carriage and laid down on the roof looking up at the sky. I started humming a song until I heard a thump nearby.

Getting up I searched on who made the noise. I looked onto the ground looking amused at a girl, younger than Kiku, on the ground nursing her nose. Her light brown hair was tied into a ponytail with a bow on it. And by the size of her luggage she brought her whole closet with her. Her summer dress was printed with sunflowers and had a white silk ribbon around her waist.

I dropped down, startling the girl. I gave her a gentleman smile, something that Aymui said about making them feel home. "Ah, did I scare you?"

"N-no, n-n-nothing o-of t-the s-sort!" She stammered, as a blush crept up to her cheeks.

"Ah, so you're a shy one." I kept my smile. "What is your name?"

"M-ma-mamori O-osaki! Nice t-to m-meet you!" Mamori stuttered her sentence. I had to hold back a laugh. It wasn't quite often that you'd meet girls that are this shy.

"Okay Mamori-chan, let's get you inside the carriage." I opened the door and helped her board it. I slid the luggage near her feet. She mumbled her thanks as she dragged her luggage inside with her. I closed the door and heaved myself on the coach, looking for the small bomb-like object that Ayumi gave me. I searched everywhere until I saw it near the wheel of the carriage. "Huh, I wonder how it got there… ah whatever, I can't keep her in here for a long time. I have to get going."

I picked up the ball and pressed it's switch and threw it in front of the carriage. There was a cloud of smoke and there appeared midnight horse. It had wisps of smoke to make it's mane and tail. It's eyes were pure red and glittered like rubies. It looked at me and snorted. I patted it's neck and climbed on the coach. The reins seemed to be made of smoke, but was surprisingly solid. "Yosh! We go back to Ayumi-san!"

The midnight horse started trotting through the gorse and picked up speed. I couldn't even distinguish the forest until everything stopped. I looked around and found that we were behind the mansion. I sighed as I leaned back. "Will something not amuse me? Ah I better get the girl out here now!"

I got off and noticed the other carriages. There were four in total including mine. _'The others must still be out there. I wonder if they picked Kiku up yet…'_I shook my head and headed to the door. I opened it and brought out the girl, making sure that she didn't fall again. I brought her luggage out and carried it for her. "Please follow me, Mamori-chan. I will take you straight to Ayumi-san."

"Hai!" She followed quietly for the rest of the way until her office. I knocked on the door. And a "Come in." was heard. I opened it and found Ayumi behind her desk doing paperwork. A very weird sight that I still had to get used to. "Ayumi-san, I brought along Osaki Mamori."

Ayumi looked up and she smiled. "Ah, so you must be Osaki-kun's younger sister! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You too, Ayumi-san!" Mamori bowed frantically, and was about to fall when I steadied her. "Ah thanks! Gomen!"

"It's alright Mamori-chan." I smiled and turned back to Ayumi. "So your saying that she's Osaki-kun's sister?"

"Yeah, he couldn't stay away from his sister for eternity. So I let him bring her here, he also explained it to his parents who managed to agree." Ayumi sighed as though it was a burden. But somehow, I don't know how but, I knew that she didn't think of it as a burden. 'Probably some family problem, I guess.' I nodded.

"How is Osaki-kun?" I asked as I remembered the first time I met him.

**FLASHBACK**

"Oh, you're awake Young Master Shin?"

I turned to the voice that spoke. It was a guy who looked near his twenties, but didn't seem so. He had bright yellow hair, spiked up, like he gelled it. But it didn't seem like he gelled it, no sticky subtance was reflected by the light as he walked over. He wore a suit (the same one that was explained at the beginning of this chapter), it was slightly messy with the white collar sticking up, and his waist coat wasn't buttoned up showing that his white collar shirt wasn't tucked in like it should . Leaving his tie to flap as he walked towards me. His hands in his pocket.

"Who're you?" I managed to ask, only now noticing that my throat was parched. _'How long have been out?'_

The guy came closer and pulled up a chair to sit on. The wrong way around that is. He rested his head on his arms, a smile played on his lips. "Gomen, gomen. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Masamouri Osaki. Nice to meet you, Young Master Shin."

I stared back at him, before I got ticked off. "Don't call me 'Young Master Shin'. Shin is fine. Now where am I?"

Osaki thought thoughtfully. Not minding my irritated tone. "I see, so your suitable enough to be here then… oh and this is Ojou-sama's place."

"Ojou-sama?" I questioned.

At this Osaki seemed surprised that I didn't know who 'Ojou-sama' was. "You really don't remember Ayumi-san?"

I perked at the name. "Ayumi? That seven year old? Where is she?"

"Oh so you do know Ayumi-san. I was worrying there for a minute." Osaki sighed relieved, then continued. "Well listen up Shin-chan!"

"I'm not a girl!" I replied irritated. But I was ignored.

"Ayumi-san's name around here is Ojou-sama when you talk to her in front of other people. That is rule number one. You can't just go around everywhere calling Ayumi-san by her first name. People will start ungrateful rumors about you, and that's just a pain in the ass. Got it?" He explained something real simple so detailed that I wanted to fall asleep right then and there again. I nodded my head that I got it and Osaki continued. "Well then the other rules will be explained to by the head teacher at the school, on Monday. So you have two days to rest. Got that?"

_'Monday… my execution day… so it's still Saturday… that doesn't explain why I'm so parched…'_I thought through the whole outline of the sketchy memory. "How long was I out?"

"'Bout a week and twenty minutes. Why?" Osaki answered solemnly. But I was too busy in panicking on what happened.

"I was out for a week!?" I exclaimed. Now sitting upright on the bed.

"Yeah, when Ayumi-san brought you here Rebecca was carrying you in her mouth." Osaki laughed at the memory. I was figuring out who Rebbeca was when I remembered the Chimera that I had met before.

"The Chimera? It's named Rebbeca?" I asked as soon as he finished laughing his guts off. Well not really like that but it seemed like it.

He looked at me. His face was serious as if hadn't laughed at all. "She didn't tell you her name?"

"No. I was practically thrown towards the Chimera. Thought I was going to die for a second." I explained the jail-broken night. Reliving the whole day all over again.

Osaki was quiet for quite a while. I looked at him, and saw him frowning. "Is something the matter Osaki-kun?"

"Huh? Uh… no… not really." He jolted at the direct question. Once composed he leaned a little closer. "So you're Boy A, huh. I thought he was going to be some kind of delinquent."

My eyes widened in fear. "Y-y-you're not g-g-gonna t-turn m-me in… a-are y-you?"

Osaki shook his head and returned to his normal position. "Why would I? It'll be quite boring." He smirked and rested his head once again on his arms. "Who wants to play a boring game?"

I stared at him dumbfounded. _'He wants me to be chased continually?'_I was starting rekindled on which one was better; the execution last Monday, or me being a piece of entertainment. Osaki must have noticed that I was getting all gloomy because he tried to cheer me up. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't get all gloomy because I said that! I didn't really mean it! C'mon don't die on me! I'll be blamed for everything!"

I looked up at him and felt like I aged a thousand years. I yawned, not bothering to hide it. "Osaki-kun what do I do now since I'm here."

That was when he turned like stone with all his seriousness. He looked straight at me with his piercing brown eyes, and replied solemnly. "You either become a butler of this house or you get out and die on those thrash streets."

Osaki then threw a package at me and left with his hands in his pockets. Shutting the door as he left. I looked at the package he had thrown at me. It was the butler suit, identical to the one that Osaki had on.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ayumi replied with a fine, before telling me that I needed to take Mamori-chan to her room. I agreed and led Mamori-chan to the upper floor. Where all the girls would be up there. I opened a door and put her luggage on the bed. "Well welcome to your room, Mamori-chan. I'll place your luggage on the bed, so you could unpack as soon as you want. The bathroom is at the end of the room over there." I pointed to the other end of the room, where the bathroom door was. "And call me if you need anything." I turned to leave but stopped when I remembered something. "Oh and dinner should be ready in a few minutes. All the girls that come today will have a talking session with Ayumi-san about things. So your questions will be answered then."

"Hai!" Mamori-chan said cheerily. "And… um… t-th-thanks!"

I smiled. "No problem." And I closed the door behind me. I looked down the hallway on either side of me. Thinking on where I should go. _'Lets just take the left.'_

I went to the left and explored further. I only had a light tour since I came here because it was right after that Ayumi-san had wanted maids in the big house. I started grumbling. "Geez this place is huge and I can't even find a single room…" I stopped and thought more. "Where was I going again?"

I sighed as I trudged on inside the mansion. About an hour later I found the main hall. "Sweet! Now from here I know where some places are!"

I went downstairs and searched for the kitchen. I soon found it by the smell it was giving off. I opened a dark chestnut door and was greeted by today's dinner. "Ah it smells good in here! What's cooking?"

I walked the aisles and found bits and pieces of lettuce, tomato, potato, rice, crab, seaweed, wasabi, and more ingredients that I didn't bother naming. One of the sous chefs spotted me looking around and came up to me. "Do you need anything, butler-san?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah! I got lost on the way but then I found the kitchen, cause it seems like the only room I know right now. Sorry if I intruded at the wrong time." I apologized.

The sous chef smiled, and patted my back in a hearty way. "Aha, don't worry about it! Even Kai was like that on his first day here!"

"Kotaru-kun? A guy like him? Getting lost? That's impossible! He'd never get lost in a maze like this." I gestured to the whole mansion.

"Oho, he was almost like you boy! In the end he memorized the whole blueprint because of getting lost too much." I stared at him in horror.

"Y-you d-don't think t-that I have to memorize the floor plans as well!?" I asked him, truly horrified by the thought.

"Haha, you don't have to memorize it! But you could if you wanted to." The sous chef glomped me.

"I think I'd rather not."

"Oh? Then let's see how you can stay alive in this place without getting horribly lost."

"Alright, I guess it'll help me on the structure of this place. Yosh! Thanks Mister!" I said cheerily. I left the kitchen and looked on either side of the endless hallways. I built up my courage, and went to the right away from the main hall. "Well who knows I might find something new around here. Mmm… this feels like the treasure hunt we did in third grade. Except that this is inside a huge mansion, not a forest. Ehe~"

I kept walking until I reached a dead end. "To even think that q huge place like this has dead ends. Oh well time to turn back."

I retraced my steps and reached the main hall. I went upstairs and to my right. I continued on until I was met by two huge double doors, I opened one of them and peeked inside.

"You're late, Shin-kun." Inside was a huge round table with Ayumi-san sitting on one of the thirteen chairs. The other eleven was taken by the butlers. _'Well looks like all of them had come back successfully.' _I spotted a single chair that wasn't taken, and made my way towards it. Only to be stopped by Ayumi-san. "What took you so long?"

I bowed real deep as an apology. "I'm sorry, Ojou-sama. But I had gotten lost along the way and got carried away with exploring a bit of the Mansion. Forgive me."

There was silence but I didn't dare look up until it was okay. "Fine, you are excused this one time. Please refrain from getting lost again."

I straightened myself and went to take my seat at the empty spot. Once seated, Ayumi-san continued. "Well since we are all here why don't we talk about the girls that you went to pick up." Her eyes rested on me. "Shin-kun, why don't you start us off?"

"Ah! Well there wasn't anything special on the way to picking up Mamori-chan. Nothing special either on the way back." I replied, standing up. Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy or something. "Uh… is there anything wrong?"

Ayumi had a worried look on her face but it seemed to pass. "So you're saying that nothing strange happened?"

I thought back and remembered the moved ball. "In fact, now that you mention it, the steed that you gave it's ball somehow was near the wheel of the carriage. I don't ever remember it being there, or it being accidentally dropped there either. So I let it go as if it was nothing."

Everybody was silent, exchanging glances every now and then. Ayumi sighed and gestured for me to sit down. "I'll have a talk with you later Shin-kun."

I nodded as I took my seat. Ayumi turned to the next person; Osaki-kun. "How did it go for you, Osaki-kun?"

"Triea-san came as a goople attacked her. Luckily I was there. Fortunately, there were very few gooples in the area, and I took care of them." Osaki replied with his arms crossed over his chest. His attire the usual crumpled way.

Ayumi nodded and turned to the next butler. "How about you, Kotaru-kun?"

"Everything went well, when Kiku-chan came in the carriage, she wanted to look outside. Must of heard me and Teppei fight them off. Otherwise it was all good. Nothing seemed to happen when we were going back." Koutaru replied. His hair was the usual combed hairstyle. Kotaru wore his outfit Almost clean, except that his waist coat was open and his white collar shirt was not tucked in his pants.

Ayumi nodded. Then turned to Teppei, who seemed to have taken off his waist coat when he got here. "After dropping off Kiku-chan, we left to go pick up Sakuno-san. Her surroundings were okay. Nothing was wrong with them, only a few gooples were there before Sakuno-san came along."

"The same goes for Frey-chan." A tall guy, Rine Trep, had said. His hair was a sea green, while his eyes were a dark blue. His outfit was all proper, except for the white collar that stood up.

"Bringing back Lily-san, was a pain. She kept on talking, but I got practice in hitting some gooples on the way here." Dreko Kindle had replied. His outfit was had the same outfit as Oskai, only difference being was that he had unbuttoned two buttons on his white collar shirt. His hair was a wild red hairstyle which also dropped into his eyes. Making it hard for me to see the color of them.

Ayumi then turned to Hack. His slightly long brown hair was in it's natural uncombed way, he always is a happy-go-lucky guy and his sharp chocolate eyes held a smile in itself as well. "And what about you, Hack? And didn't I tell you that you have to wear your butler's attire."

"Hah? Ah! Sorry Ojou-sama, but I fell asleep after I brought Emerald-san to her room." Hack said in his happy-go-lucky state, and sure enough he was wearing a black V-neck shirt with some pajama pants. His face brought a frown as he continued. "But Emerald-san's pick up was way too easy for me. There was only one goople that attacked her, and when I caught it, it disappeared into a cloud of smoke."

At this Ayumi's face darkened, she nodded and let it pass. She then turned to Inari. "What about you Inari-san?"

"Mizushima-san seemed alright after a light ambush, of course I was there to get most of them gooples." Inari said, no trace of a single emotion was in his voice, or in his grey eyes. His hair was a light maroon color. He had a light and even tan and was around 17 years of age(In fact all the butlers were in their late teens and early twenties). "Nothing was strange after that."

Ayumi nodded and turned to the sleeping guy at the table. "And you, T? How was your escort?"

T woke up and looked around sleepily. When he met Ayumi's eyes, he gave his report. His Topaz hair kept getting in his eyes, so he ran his hand in his hair. Revealing bright yellow eyes with a slight blue tinge. His butler uniform was at its loosest peak it could be. He hid a yawn pretty well when giving his report. "Winnie-san was brought safely, but the gooples seemed to have ceased to exist in her part of town."

Before he could be questioned further, T fell asleep. Sighing, Ayumi turned to Tanii. Tanii then gave his report, something that was similar to T's. But all the same the girl, Yuna, was brought safely. Roy and Neil both had trouble in defeating the gooples that were at their destination, but all in all both Nina and R came safely. _'These guys are top class… I was just lucky that there were none of these gooples came my way, I wouldn't even know how to defeat them…' _ There was a few moments of silence before Ayumi stood up. "This meeting is dismissed. I want the food ready to be served at the dining table where the girls are going to be."

The door closed behind her and nobody moved for the first minutes after that. Tanii then stood up and tugged on his waist coat, his ran a tanned hand through his jet black hair, his dark brown eyes holding smiles. "Well then, I better get going, we don't want to make Ayumi-san mad, now do we?"

Roy shuddered at a memory, his dirty blonde hair seemed to tremble with his movements. His peach face was covered in freckles, but not so much that it looked unnatural. His blue eyes seemed to come back from the past memory. "No we don't want _that_ to happen again."

"I agree." Neil leaned back in his chair, his feet on the table. He looked like a ghost with his pale features of really light peach for skin and white hair (must've been dyed). His brown eyes were stern, yet humor was found in them quite often. "Once was enough."

'_What are they talking about? Has Ayumi even lost her temper?'_ I cleared my voice, and successfully caught their attention. "What exactly do you mean that you 'don't want to get Ayumi mad'?"

"Aha~ the new guy spoke up~" Hack seemed to be amused at this, I on the other hand couldn't figure out why. Aside from that, I got sympathetic looks from everyone.

Tanii patted my back with a (now) gloved hand. Tutting as he answered my question. "Now just be glad that you don't know how it is when Ayumi-san gets mad, and hope you never get to see it as long as you live."

"I'm afraid that won't happen." Dreko said solemnly, he was now wearing glasses and was reading a book.

"Shouldn't we get going now?" Kentarou asked, looking worried. "At this rate Ayumi-san is really going to get angry."

"You're right!" Teppei jumped in. "Let's get going!"

"Hmph." Inari said, getting up and walking out the door. Slowly, one by one all of us got up and went to get ready for the dinner of the girls this evening. _'I do hope Kiku is alright.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well that's all I can do… I feel like I really am going to get thrown in a fire…<strong>

**Kiku: Stop the negative thoughts already! Well at least you got this done! Think happy thoughts!**

**Shin: Yeah what she said. Wait… what are we even talking about?**

**Kiku: *facepalms***

**Me: *sighs* Well anyway hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review! ^~^**


End file.
